fullmetal_alchemist_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon Wiki 2: Rules And Policies
Welcome to the Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon Wiki 2! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the Fullmetal Alchemist universe as well as making crossovers! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon Wiki 2. However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Rules And Regulations #BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree who disagree with you, likewise BE BOLD! #Be civil to others users at all times. #When in doubt, take it to the page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier #Respect copyright. #Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discusion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project - unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to thye contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is too powerfull sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALA*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv)" I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. #No personal attacks! Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). #Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be very conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straight forward as possible yourself. #Sign your posts on talk pages using four tildes which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. #Use the preview button; it helps prevent edit conflicts and mistakes. #NO HANNA BARBERA MEDIA. One: Have Fun The first rule is to have fun. The Admiinistration Team of Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon 2, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that do not have fun. Two: Be courteous and civil This is an accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? 2.1: No extensive use of epithets - Mild usage may be permitted, as the Fullmetal Alchemist series is Rated "T" for Teen (ESRB), but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests WILL be honored by administrators and WILL be enforced if required. 2.2: No arguements - Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported AS SOON AS POSSIBLE to the Administrator Team. The administrators can take more immediate and concise action. 2.3: Keep it clean - We ask that you please keep all amorous events at a strictly PG-13 level. If you wish to explore the Fullmetal Alchemist universe beyond a PG-13 level, you may do so as long as it is not in breach of Rule 2.1. Please refrain from writing a story that is purely sex for sexuality's sake (i.e. pornofic, lemon, etc.) and remember that this site contains a wide range of users from different age groups, who may not be comfortable and/or mature enough to handle such a subject. If you have any questions about this particular rule, please direct them to the senior administrator on duty. 2.4. No personal attacks - This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resoring to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civilty Warning. 2.5. Pointing out problems '≠ '''Trolling - Just because someone has said that your article has some grammatical or canon-related issues does not make them a troll. A Troll, according to Wikipedia, is "someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, such as an online discussion forum, chat room, or blog, with the primary intent of provoking other users into a desired emotional response or of otherwise disrupting on-topic discussion." Trying to point out problems that you have reapetedly ignored ignored is not trolling, so please refrain from stating such things. Three: Editing permission 3.1.: No editing other people's work without their explicit permission - Self-explanatory; you are not allowed to edit other user's work without their explicit permission. You do, however, have the right to fix MINOR grammatical/spelling mistakes/canon errors in an article. However, if the auhtor complains, the situation will be looked into. 3.2.: You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permision - This means no using articles along with content used in those articles without permission from the author/creator. See Rule 5 for clarification. Four: Plagiarism Plagiarism is a bad user conduct - If it can be proved that your article is a DIRECT copy of the work of another author, internet artist, or even a contributor to this site, it will be tagged with the appropriate template. . The tagging person ''must have evidence that the article is plagiarised, or the tag will be summarily removed. If evidence is provided and changes have not been made after one week of the article being tagged, the user in violation of this rule will be given a warning as to their conduct. After that week has passed, if the article has still not been modified, the user will be given a second warning and a 24-hour ban. Their article will be deleted. Upon a third violation of this rule, a one month ban will be issued. A fourth warning will result in a year, while a fifth will be grounds for a permanent block/ban from the site. Five: Administration 5.1: Administrators are not above the rules and policies - Administrators are simply users with a few extra buttons. They are also susceptible to the rules and policies as established in this page. 7.2.: The decision of the administrators are final - Althought the Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon Wiki 2 s a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing, with the consensus of the community of course. Blog Guildlines Blogs are not meant as a replacement for Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon 2's forums, although it seems like it at the moment. While forums are meant for discussion, blogs are meant to present the viewpoint of a single author. If your intent is to gather opinions or input of other members in the community, it belongs as a forum thread. If the blog is more suited for the forums, an Administrator will indicate that it belongs on the forums and he or she will move it to that namespace. #Must be related to "Fullmetal Alchemist" or the Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon Wiki 2. #Must have a minimum length of two paragraphs or more, complete with good grammar and spelling. #Have a thesis or purpose. #Be undersandable to the average user. #Not include any advertisement's whatsoever. #Blog comments will have a minimum of five words in length and not contain spam material Voting Rules In order to participate in a vote, a user must meet the following qualifications: 1. Created an account at least one month (for general votes) or two months (for special votes). Before the voting takes place. This means that if a vote takes place in September, any user who joined in August cannot vote yet. 2. Have at least 100 mainspace edits (for general votes) or 500 mainspace edits (for special votes). This is ridiculously simple. If you just post on people's talk pages or troll the blogs and forums, you don't get to vote because you don't actually contribute to the site. Just make articles and update them. Not that hard, so no whining. 3. Not be currently banned. Again, ridiculously simple. If we find the account is a sock puppet, it will be summarily banned and your vote is, needless to say, invalidated.